


Grabby Hands

by bananalestrange



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananalestrange/pseuds/bananalestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 3b. Regina and Emma are arguing and Emma gets...distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grabby Hands

"You ruined my life!" Regina screamed for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past few weeks. "You knew your actions could have consequences, and you completely disregarded them, you really are a Charming, I can’t believe what an idiot I was to trust you!"

"Regina…" Emma began, but the older woman continued her tirade against the blonde, choosing to ignore anything Emma could possibly say. Arguments like this between the two women had become so frequent in Storybrooke that neither one of them could run into each other in public without one occurring.

As Regina continued to yell, Emma could only hang her head and take the abuse. She felt horrible for the pain she’d caused Regina and hoped that yelling might help the other woman feel better about what had happened.

Ashamed to look Regina in the face, Emma focused her eyes further downward but unfortunately this caused an unexpected reaction. Regina’s blouse had quite a few buttons open and with each angry hand gesture her breasts bobbed up and down. Before long Emma was entirely deaf to what Regina was ranting about and instead became mesmerized by the perfect boobs in from of her. They were so full and round and  _so_ close, if she could just reach out and touch them...

"Miss Swan,  _what on earth are you doing!?”._  Emma quickly refocused on the conversation and much to her embarrassment, realized that somehow her hand had found its way to one of Regina’s breasts and was cupping it.

“I…I don’t…Regina…” she began still holding her hand in place for a few seconds before suddenly jerking it back and whispering “Oh God…oh God I’m sorry” before scurrying away.

Regina stood still for a few moments trying to process what had just happened. Was she blushing? She finally was able to snap herself back to reality, but as she watched Emma leave, a small smile appeared on her lips as she shook her head and whispered “Idiot”. 


End file.
